


Nothing to Fight For

by hunenka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e13 The Purge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the foundation stone of your entire existence is taken away from you, what do you have left?</p><p>(Surprise ending. It came to me while I was reading through the post-<i>The Purge</i> fics here on AO3.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to Fight For

“No, Dean, I wouldn’t.” Sam pauses. “Same circumstances, I wouldn’t.“

In the silence that sets in after Sam leaves, Dean’s world falls apart, shatters into pieces of sharp glass that shred his heart.

He’s been cut and sliced open and torn by Hellhounds and burned and tortured in more ways than he could possibly count, but nothing, _nothing_ ever hurt like this does. Because all through the pain, all through the endless years of Hell he’s been through, Dean always had that one thing to cling to, that one absolute: _me and Sam, the two of us together_.

And now that single mainstay of his world is gone. The ground disappears under his feet, and he floats in a vacuum, no direction, no purpose, no nothing.

No reason to fight anymore.

Empty.

Broken.

His voice is hollow when he speaks. “Stop. I’ve had enough.“

And so he’s let off the rack, a blade is pushed into his hand, and he takes it, and he cuts and cuts and cuts, Alastair’s victorious laughter ringing in his ears.


End file.
